1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless charging jacket combined with a battery and a related wireless charging system, and more particularly, to wireless charging jacket and a related wireless charging system that can be fixed to the battery by adhering or bundling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wireless charging technology has a breakthrough in the thinking of the traditional wired charging technology, so that users can experience a real wireless life which is convenient, energy saving, and unconstrained. However, since the wireless charging technology has a high cost, there is no large-scale use in handheld devices currently.
At present, wireless charging accessories have already been sold in the market, but most of them design the wireless charging receiver on the backplate of the handheld device. The wireless charging receiver needs to be connected to the handheld device, that is, extra terminals are required. For this reason, design modifications of the handheld device are required, which may raise the manufacturing cost. Another approach is to design the wireless charging receiver as a cover of the handheld device, and connect the wireless charging receiver to the original wired charging interface. However, the wired charging interface of the handheld device will be occupied, which causes the user another complication.
Hence, how to save manufacturing cost and bring more convenience to the user become one of important topics in this field.